


anything but classy (daichi x reader)

by kkags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkags/pseuds/kkags
Summary: Daichi took you out to a fancy restaurant as his treat for spending all summer away from you. Everything around you was classy. To the public eye, you two must have looked the part too. But the thoughts filling both of your minds over dinner? The things you wanted to do to each other and have waited months to do? And the words that came out of each other's mouths that filled the room that night? Anything but classy.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	anything but classy (daichi x reader)

The elegant tune of Clair de Lune in the background mixes with the soft dinner conversations surrounding you and Daichi. _Daichi_. He had taken you to an upscale restaurant tonight as a treat to make up for his long absence.

Everything around you is classy. The waiters in their neatly fitted uniforms, the guests in lavish dresses and tuxedos, the dim lighting of the chandeliers, the clinking of wine glasses filling the air. And then there’s you. To the public eye, you must have looked like you belonged. When Daichi told you to “wear something fancy” for tonight, you played it safe and settled for a medium-length strapless black dress, to which he audibly gasped when he picked you up. You had blushed, not only at his compliment, but at seeing him in his suit and tie. Yes, to the public eye, you both look like you belong at this classy establishment.

But the thoughts that filled your mind and drowned out the restaurant’s ambience was anything but classy. Daichi was telling you a story about something silly that happened during volleyball camp, where he spent all summer. Over two months without him. You felt bad that you couldn’t focus on his words, but how could you when there was only one thing on your mind?

Under the dim glow of the room, his features were almost teasing you, enticing you. He was still talking and all you could do was stare at his lips hungrily. When a waiter walked by to pick up the plates and Daichi turned to say thanks, all you could do was fixate your eyes on his jawline.

Your mind started wandering to how much you missed his lips, his touch, his hands, his– your senses came back to you when you felt his knee accidentally graze yours but he did not move away. At that moment he looked right at you, his gaze slowly making their way down your figure, as if undressing you with his eyes. Your breath stopped for a second. It’s been so long since he touched you that it was almost overwhelming.

And then all of a sudden, your mind was screaming for more. Your knees, still touching his, slowly push his apart. Under the long tablecloth, your hand grazes up his thigh slowly while maintaining eye contact. You can see his eyes darkening, jaws clenching, as he clears his throat, suddenly forgetting what he was even talking about. You flash a small smirk at him.

The next few minutes were silent as he paid the bill and simply said in a low voice. “Let’s go.”

You shudder a little. You knew you were going to pay for that later.

The car ride back was overwhelmingly quiet. The tension was unbearable as you both fixed your gaze on the road, not daring to look at the other for the longest time. As if he couldn’t restrain himself anymore, he places his hand on your thigh and momentarily rests it there before pushing your dress up slightly so his fingers were against your bare skin. His touch sent shivers down your spine as you felt heat building up inside you. His rough, warm palm and his fingers slowly trail to your center.

“Is that what I think it is?” He lets out a low chuckle and you feel your face flush.

His fingers follow the trail of your wetness slipping out on your thigh. As he feels more waiting for him, he mutters under his breath but loud enough for you to hear. “Fuck… you’re so wet for me baby.” He grips the steering wheel tightly with his other hand and hisses, “You’re already driving me crazy, y/n.”

The second he parks in the driveway, he is already rushing to open your door. He grips your hand and pulls you out, patience running thin. Daichi was usually soft and gentle, so his abrasive behavior was enough to tell you that he was about to ravage you tonight and your body shivers in anticipation.

He opens the door and not a second later, he shuts it by slamming your body onto the door. Within the same second, his lips are on yours. Aggressive. Needy. He does not give you any time to catch your breath. He pulls away slightly to growl in your ear. “You fucking tease, trying to get me hard at that restaurant?”

You say nothing, letting out deep breaths when you feel his teeth on your neck, sucking and leaving his mark. “Look at you now, can’t even get a word out, huh? I’m the one in control now.” You let out a soft moan and he takes this opportunity to kiss you again, forcing his tongue in to meet yours, his easily overpowering yours. Not that your body could do anything anyway, it felt like you were losing grip on your senses as he gave you no room to breathe.

He pushes his hips against yours and you felt how hard he was for you already. You moaned into his mouth and felt a slight grin in his kiss, his hands traveling down before settling on your ass and grabbing you, forcing you to press further against him. He knew it would get the reaction he wanted from you and he continued to grind until he would have you scream or beg for him. You feel so lightheaded from the lack of air in your lungs that every touch feels intensified. Despite your lungs screaming, you don’t want to pull away from him but he does first, a string of saliva thinning between your lips, finally allowing you to breathe.

As your senses slowly come back to you, you feel your core aching for him. Almost like he was reading your mind, he growls in your ear. “I know you want me… now be louder and tell me what it is you want from me… and I’ll take you.”

“Please, Daichi…” you say in between short moans.

“Please what?” he grips your hair to turn your head to the side, giving him access to your neck, his teeth finding their way on you again. You fought between catching your breath and responding to him, so instead you say nothing except a small mewl escaping your lips. At this, he presses into you again. “I don’t think I quite understood that. Please what?”

Your whole body feels weak, your mind is screaming for him to just fuck you already but your mouth can’t get the words out. He spreads your legs enough just for his hand to slowly reach under your panties. “Let me help you out, while I help myself.” He says before letting out a groan as his fingers touch you, becoming drenched, and lazily circling your opening. “Y/n tell me, where do you want me? Just give me one word.”

His voice is husky but you can hear him pleading just a little for you to say what he wants to hear. You whimper as his fingers tease your entrance and manage to say one word. “Inside.”

He chuckles in response and looks at you, his eyes dark, nothing but lust flooding his normally kind eyes. “Now beg.”

This was payback for teasing him at the restaurant and you couldn’t take it anymore. He already won and you both knew it, seeing how you were a complete mess already when he hasn’t even properly fucked you yet. Dropping all of your pride, you give in to him willingly. “Please Daichi… I need you… inside me.”

He wanted you to beg more but he also couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He kisses you again, rougher this time, and you moan loudly into his mouth as he enters you. He cursed as you clenched around his fingers and he nipped on your lips before praising you. “Fuck… such a good girl for me… only me.” He starts to pump his fingers inside you, still pinned to the door, his erection against your bare thigh throbbing.

A string of curses spews out of your lips as he showed no sign of slowing down, every word and every sound you made turning him on. He curls his fingers just right and presses his forehead against yours, his heavy breathing and your whimpers getting louder. “Come undone for me and I’ll give you what we both want,” he says, pressing his cock closer to your entrance.

You felt your core tightening and with another pump of his fingers, you felt your orgasm rush over your entire body. His fingers continue their motions as you do what he’s asked, completely coming undone while his other hand supports your shaking body. He pulls his fingers out and you feel empty already. The empty feeling doesn’t last long as he lifts one of your legs up to his side and without even waiting for you to come down from your orgasm, he is guiding himself into you. He grunts as you feel him slowly expanding your walls to fit him. It’s been so long since you had him that you hiss slightly, forgetting just how thick he is. He kisses you softly while he lets you adjust to his size again, the contrast from his overall behavior throughout the night shocking you slightly. Once he has pushed himself fully inside of you, his eyes are dark and ready to devour you, but he is caring enough to wait for your signal.

You give him a slight nod and almost immediately he kisses you aggressively as he thrusts into you repeatedly, increasing in speed every time. His strong arms hook on your legs so you are airborne against the door, your neck tilting back as you were overcome with his length inside you. With every moan and mention of his name matching up with his thrusts, his groans became louder until you felt his movements get sloppy. He must be close but he kept going so you could get closer too. Your hands were all over his toned back, nails digging into his skin as you desperately try to hold on, feeling yourself ready to come undone again.

“Daichi…” you moan his name softly. “I…”

“I know, baby. Come for me.”

With one last push, your walls clench around him, back arched against his hold, as you came on his dick and let out a string of curses. He came not long after while he was still inside, feeling him fill you up completely before pulling out. You were missing him already, a mixture of both your and his fluids dripping down your thigh.

“Fuck,” he groans, setting you back down on your feet and supporting you as your body melted into his chest, legs too weak to even stand. “I missed you so much, y/n,” he says, kissing you softly and passionately this time.

“I missed you too,” you mumble into the kiss. “But if this is what I can look forward to, maybe you should leave and come back in a month.”

He laughs as he picks up your limp body and leads you to the bedroom. He gently sets you down on the bed and slowly takes off his tie. Your eyes were drinking him in as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his defined chest. He slowly crawls over you and presses his naked body onto yours. You reach up to kiss him but he pulls away, tugging at your dress. “Take this off first,” his voice back to a low drawl. “Don’t think we’re even close to finished.”

You comply willingly, ready to make up a few months’ worth of rounds in one night. It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i've never written smut before and it's been a really long time since i actually wrote a fanfic, so sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed and if he's slightly ooc! i just HAD to spill my shameless nsfw imagination somewhere because it was consuming my mind. thank you for reading! i welcome any feedback :)
> 
> please consider daichi to be 21 here.
> 
> this was also posted on my [tumblr](https://ackermanism.tumblr.com)


End file.
